Valentines Day Wonders
by SamuraiFlash344
Summary: Its Valentines day in Titans tower and everyone seems to have a pair except Beast boy, Raven, Wondergirl and Kid Flash. But with a little push from Robin and Speedy, each of them will have someone after all. BBxRae and WonderFlash! One shot!


**Valentines Day wonders**

**BB/Rae and WonderFlash.**

**Summary: Its Valentines day in Titans tower and everyone seems to have a pair except Beast boy, Raven, Wondergirl and Kid Flash. But with a little push from Robin and Speedy, each of them will have someone after all. I Nailed that summary!**

**I originally wanted this to be a WonderFlash (Donna Troy/Wally West) but I decided to add BBxRae in here too! I will try to make it an equal amount of both but I might have made a little bit more WonderFlash than I thought.**

**•••**

Ah, Valentines Day, Beast Boy thought. "The worst day of the year."

He hated, more like dreaded this day more than any other. Well, besides the day of his parents death but that's another story.

He lazily rolled on his bed until he hit the floor, face first.

"Ow." He muttered as he picked himself up and turning to pick up his clock under his not-so-neat pile of dirty clothes, spread out all over the floor. His eyes widened when he read the numbers.

"Shi-" his curse was stopped midway when he heard his door being kicked down making a large 'BOOM' noise. He turned around slightly frightened by the gulf of wind that passed him by.

"ITS 4' O CLOCK MAN! GET UP!" He heard Cyborgs rather large voice boom at him. He jumped high off the ground and had a Mini heart attack in mid-air.

"Dude!" He yelled at him, putting his hand over his heart.

"Sorry, BB." Cyborg apologize, holding his robotic stomach from laughing."But if you don't get up now your going to miss the party!"

"What party?"

"The Valentines Day party!"

Beast Boy groaned, of course.

"Okay, I'm coming."

•••

It was currently 10:00 and the Titans east and Wondergirl were already showed up and now they were just waiting for Kid Flash. Knowing Wally, Robin, Speedy, Aqualad and Wondergirl knew he would show up with a bang.

Well, not today.

When he got there he did the retinal scan and walked in. In the elevator he stood there with his hands in pocket and sighed.

_It's Valentines Day AND Im 16 AND Im still single._

When the elevator door opened he heard everyone, well almost everyone(*cough cough* Raven) yell "Kid Flash!" and he couldn't help but give a small smile and a wave which stunned most of them because he usually has an upbeat attitude. He was fist pumping the Titans east and Titans west until he got to Robin, Speedy, Wondergirl and Aqualad. He gave each of them a man hug or in Donna's case, a long hug which made everyone raise their eyebrows at them.

After that Cyborg decided it was getting too boring so he went to the DJ booth he set up earlier in the day and started playing some random party song. He moved to the kitchen and lifted a switch which popped out an disco ball from the ceiling and it started spinning.

Wally walked to the DJ table and sat down in the chair next to it. He put his hands on his head, took a deep breath and looked around.

_Dick and Star are already together. Roy's talking to that Jade chick, Garth and Tula will probably hook up tonight when he leaves...gross. Cyborg and Bee will get together any day now and Little green dude and Raven are in denial, they need to hook up BIG TIME, completely but will get together, eventually. And Donna, well I'm not going there. It's not like I had a crush on her for years or anything. Hehe._, Wally thought to himself. He turned his head towards the couch.

He smiled, _Told you mind._

•••

Beast Boy started walking over to where Cyborg was at and asked him to play the Pharrel song 'Happy' which he obliged immediately, knowing it would annoy the hell out of everyone in the room. When it started a series of groaning could be heard and Más y Menos was speeding around and yelling at Cyborg in Spanish.

Beast Boy noticed out of the corner of his eye that Wondergirl and Kid Flash were looking at each other when the other wasn't looking. He couldn't help but smile.

_They need to hook up._

But now he had his own Valentines Day issue. He noticed Raven reading a book on the couch, obviously annoyed by the bass of the song and commotion. He proceeded to walk over to her and talk for awhile, well if shes in a good enough mood not to throw him out of a window.

"Hey, Rae," he plopped himself down next to the empath, who was reading a book on spirits taking over a mans body(top of my head).

"Hi." She said in her usual deadpan, not even looking up.

It was silent between them, other than the fact there was party music blaring all around the tower. Beast Boy sat there awkwardly, leaning forward tapping his fingers against his thigh. He liked every moment he could get with the empath but he rather it be alone or with not as many people.

"So, what are you doing?" He leaned back, trying his best to act casual. He saw her look through the corner of her eye at him, raising an eyebrow but didn't question it.

"Reading."

"Oh, that's cool." It was another moment of awkwardness, for Beast Boy. He caught her mouth opening to say something, probably towards him, but closed it again and went back to reading her book. He did the same but keeping his eyes on her at the same time. He looked up to see Kid Flash's arm hanging off of the chair, head resting peacefully against the wood and his chest was rising up and down. Beast Boy seen Wondergirl look at him, giggling to herself at his position.

_Man, they need to get together._

He had also noticed Robin and Speedy look at Kid Flash with mischief in their eyes. They were holding a bottle of water and a FLASH-lite. BB wanted to watch the wonderful prank that would occur but wanted to talk to Raven.

_Too easy._

•••

She wasn't watching Kid Flash or Wally West as she liked best. Oh God! She just said she liked his name! Well it was...AHHH.

She didn't want to think about it much but she know and so does everybody in this room, know she has a "bigger than a crush" on Kid- Wally. Right now all she wanted to do was smash her lips against his and get these feelings out. Maybe tonight or tomorrow or next week or year.

She watched as Dick and Roy approached the speedster with what looked liked a flashlight and water bottle. This couldn't be good.

She stood up and continued to walk where 3 of her boys were out.

"Guys?" She called out, receiving their attention, "What're you doing?"

"Waking up the human Road Runner." Roy states flatly, "you want in?"

She decided to ignore the offer and get back to the original question.

"Okay, why?"

"He's acting like a loner! He needs to have fun!" Roy hissed as he got closer to the speedster.

"Plus, he's been super depressed." Dick added. Donna raised an eyebrow hoping he would keep going but he didn't. She looked at him for awhile before he finally answered.

"God don't look at me like that, he's sad because he has been single ever since he was 13, you know that Linda Park girl."

She had sympathy in her eyes that were pleading to them, **'do not do this'**. They looked away, still with smiles, just lowered because the conversation that just passed.

"How are you even going to do this?"

Their smiles grew. "Were going to point the flashlight in his eyes and then pour water on his face and take off!"

"So you're just going to run?"

"Yep."

"From Kid** FLASH**! The boy that can move at the speed of sound and light. **THE** fastest boy** ALIVE**!" Donna exclaimed. She was teaching them a lesson but it also sounded like she was defending him. Like a good girlfriend would do.

_Girlfriend?_

They're face that once held a huge troll like smile turned into a deep frown of disappointment.

"We didn't think this through, Archer." Dick told him with a face of disappointment.

"No we did not." Roy agreed, showing the same amount of disappointment as the bird.

"Well get em later." Roy patted Dick on his back as he was walking towards Star. Probably to make out or something.

Donna turned toward the sleepy speedster with a small smile.

_Oh, Wally._

•••

A million things were running through Raven's mind at the moment. The main one was...

_Holy shit._

She would never admit but she is in love with the changeling. She had quite the way of showing it, but everyday it gets harder to hide it, take last week for instance. They were both in the kitchen getting plates(BB) and cups(Rae) for tofu and tea when their hands brushed each other's. BB blushed and looked away while Raven was a mess, shaking her head and saying random objects out loud. It was her way of showing she was blushing under her hood, which was not visible.

So she tried her best to not make a fool of herself, which seemed to be working until...

Cyborg decided to play that 'New Edition' song.(Cool it now). She tensed up and she felt Beast Boy tense beside her. This wouldn't be any more awkward than it is.

_Everybody's saying, seeing things_

_Without knowing that life brings a change_

_And they've been checking all the time_

_My friends say I'm love sick 'cause_

Beast Boy shut his eyes tightly, trying his best not to pay attention to his surroundings. There weren't many but every couple that were in the room were acting all lovey dovey.

_Rob and Star_

_Cy and Bee_

_Speedy and Jade_

_Aqualad and Tula (phone)_

It was just very uncomfortable for him. Again, out of the corner of his eye, he seen KF wake up with a panicked look on his face. Great.

_All I keep thinking about is her in my arms_

_(Got to see what love is all about)_

_And I won't be the same until she is mine_

_Friends keep telling me to_

_Cool it now_

_You got to cool it now_

_Oh watch out_

_You're gonna lose control_

_Cool it now_

_You better slow it down_

_Slow it down_

_You're gonna fall in love_

_Everyday I walk her home from school_

_And she tells me how she really feels_

_And there's no doubt in my mind_

_That this girl is one of a kind, oh_

_'Cause all I keep thinking about is her in my arms_

_Got to see what love is a bout_

_And I won't feel the same until she is mine_

_Friends keep telling me to_

_Cool it now_

_You got to cool it now_

_Oh watch out_

_You're gonna lose control_

_Cool it now_

_You better slow it down_

_Slow it down_

_You're gonna fall in love_

_Cool it now_

_You got to cool it now_

_Oh watch out_

_You're gonna lose control_

_Cool it now_

_You got to slow it down_

_Slow it down_

_You're gonna fall in love_

_All I keep thinking about is her in my arms_

_Got to see what love is all about_

_And I'll never be the same until you are mine_

_Friends keep telling me_

_When ya got a girl who takes her time_

_You must slow the pace you can't mess with her mind_

_She feels the same she'll let you know_

_Just prepare yourself or be ready to go_

_And I hope this message stays in your mind_

_'Cause you almost lost a girl who is right on time_

_There's one more thing that you got to know_

_Just cool it down and stay in control_

_Cool it now_

_You got to cool it now_

_Oh watch out_

_You're gonna lose control_

_Cool it now_

_You got to slow it down_

_Slow it down_

_You're gonna fall in love_

_All I keep thinking about is her in my arms_

_Got to see what love is all about_

_And I'll never be the same until you are mine, oh_

_Listen to me let me tell you_

_Why you all coming down on me?_

_Tryin' to tell me how my life is supposed to be_

_I know you're only trying to help me out_

_Tryin' to show me what life is really about_

_But this time I'm gonna make it on my own_

_So why don't you fellaz just leave me alone_

_Ronnie, Bobby, Ricky and Mike_

_If I love the girl who cares who you like_

_Cool it now_

_Oh watch out_

_Cool it now_

_Slow it down_

_Cool it now_

_Oh watch out_

_Cool it now_

_Slow it down_

_Cool it now_

_Oh watch out_

_'Cause you're gonna lose control_

_Cool it now_

_You got to slow it down_

_Slow it down_

_You're gonna fall in love_

_Cool it now, slow it down_

_You're gonna lose control_

_Cool it now_

_You got to slow it down_

_Slow it down_

_'Cause you're gonna fall in love_

_Cool it now, slow it down_

_You're gonna lose control_

_Cool it now_

_You got to slow it down_

_Slow it down_

_Cool it now_

_Oh watch out_

_Cool it now_

_Slow it down_

When the song ended all of the couples started kissing... A lot. Kid Flash started making retching noises which made Wondergirl, who somehow "teleported" over there, punch him and a lot of insults were thrown his way. He just stuck his tongue at them.

•••

"Man, what's with this 80s crap?" KF yelled at Cyborg who gave him a look and played another 80s song. KF groaned internally and went back to trying to sleep. He much rather be at a hotel or at his Uncle and Aunts house watching old episodes of Sonic X but of course **SPEEDY** or that douchebag Roy, to himself, said he would shut the power to every house or hotel he's at. Except Flash's. He doesn't want to get hit with a frying pan or get uppercutted at the speed of light but Barry told him it was a special night for Iris and himself and a Wally took that as...

_Yeah_

Cyborg turned up the music as he noticed Kid Flash start falling asleep which pissed him off because he yelled angrily and ran to the back of the Titans Tower. Dick, Donna and Roy were looking to where the speedster ran and wanted to run after him but only Dick and Donna did because Roy was pulled by Jade into a long kiss. (Garth would had came but was still talking to Tula).

When the two ebony head Titans found out where the red head was, Dick frowned. Of course it was his room. The door opened and Wally was on his bed, watching Sonic X.

Donna rolled her eyes while Dick started to giggle. Wally didn't seem to notice them because he was still singing the theme song.

_"Gotta go fast!_

_Gotta go fast!_

_Gotta go faster,faster faster, faster, faster!"_

By then Dick laughed aloud and Wally jumped slightly.

"What're you guys doing here?"

"This is my room buddy." Dick snorted.

"Oh, well." He paused, deciding wether or not to ask a question. "Wanna watch Sonic with me?" He asked them both with a grin.

"Why not? I got nothing better to do." Donna accepted the offer with a wink. She made her to the bed and laid down, taking the blankets from Wally and wrapping it over herself. Wally pouted.

"Wow. Taking my blanket...jerk." Wally said the last part as quietly as he could but didn't help because

"What? You say something Wally?"

"...no."

Dick rolled his eyes under the mask and started to make the leave out of** HIS** room. He turned back toward them, remembering that everyone has to be on the roof by 11:30.

"Don't forget, everyone has to be on the roof by 11:30." He narrowed his eyes has KF rolled his own eyes.

He scoffed, "We'll see."

Donna punched his arm, hard making him wince and rub it.

"We'll be there."

Robin nodded and made his way out the door before noting a thought.

_I'm going to get those two together._

•••

After Jade finished sucking Roy's face off, he noticed BBxRae(what most people at the tower called them(secretly because they scared of Ravens wrath)) seemed to be in an awkward 'conversation'. He tiptoed to back of the couch and waited for the conversation to start again.

"So, wanna read this book?"_ Read a book, are you stupid!_ Raven yelled in her mind in anger.

"No, maybe later." _Great she probably hates you even more than before!_

Wow this is terrible, Roy thought out loud making BB jump and Raven turn wide eyed.

"What are you doing behind there?" Beast Boy questioned, he hoped he wasn't ease dropping.

"Hiding from...Kid Flash?" He told them in a question." But that's not the point! Why are you guys acting so awkward towards each other?"

They both blushed not even looking at the other in the eye. They thought they were doing just fine but thanks to Speedy, he made it bad.

"Come on! Its obvious that you like each other! How about you guys just announce your unstoppable love for each other!"

It took each of them a moment to register what he said because they were still looking away until it finally did. They instantly stood up and stared at each other (only ravens face was slightly more deadpan) and Raven took a few steps backward when Speedy smirked and walked away.

BB had a mile wide smile on his face and Raven face still showed astonishment and a pinch of happiness (on the inside). They took a few steps closer to the other, and more, and more, then they're faces were inches apart and the got closer and-

"ALL RIGHT TITANS! IT IS ELEVEN FORTY FIVE! HEAD TO THE ROOF!" Cyborgs voice boomed all over the Tower making several people groan. Beast Boy turned toward his so called best friend with a frown.

_Way to ruin a moment Cy._

He turned back to Empath companion in hopes to get back to what they were going to do but she was floating to the elevator.

_Damn._

•••

Dick expected his best friends make out on his bed and he actually wanted it to happen except, not on his bed.

Turns out they were whispering to each other. Their show was long forgotten, the T.V was even turned off. They didn't even noticed when he walked in his room, again. He was scared he was interrupting something personal but they were best friends so it doesn't matter.

_Funny_

So when called both of their names, he got hit instantly with a remote which knocked him to the ground and hold his now throbbing forehead.

"Sorry, Dicky." Donna apologized, but she was laughing on the inside other than Wally, who was laughing on the inside and out. Dick grunted in acceptance and glared at the red head which made him laugh even more until Donna punched him.

"Ow, you sure like punching me."

She smirked and raised her fist, pretending to do it again. Wally eyes widened as he got on his hands and knees, bowing in forgiveness.

Donna giggled and help him up to his feet.

"Well anyway, get to the Roof its 11:45."

The both nodded and as Donna flew off, Dick noticed that her pants legs were reaching to her thighs which made Dick raise his eyebrow and grin.

"So, why is her pant legs up?"

The question made the speedsters eyes go wide and he sunk down in his spot on the bed.

"She was teasing, me." He grumbled, embarrassed.

"What?" With that the speedster sped off to the roof, ignoring the birds calls.

•••

Everybody had no idea why Cyborg wanted everyone to meet up here. Titans east hoped it wouldn't be one of Cy's and BB's pranks. Turns out, he just wanted everyone to see the sky. Most of the Titans questioned it but soon forgot when they all seen the beautiful pink and red fireworks that read the words"I Love You!". Everyone awed and started kissing the person they feel most for. It was really quite nice.

Beast Boy held flowers, that he stole from the common room, to give to Raven. He hoped she would accept. She gave him a surprised look but the surprise soon tuned into a evil grin. She grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him toward her, lips crashing instantly. Beast Boy gave a startled yelp but soon kissed back as more popping of the fireworks could be heard in the back ground.

•••

As the words 'I Love You' filled the sky, Wally couldn't help but smile. He was happy everyone else had found love, he knows he did but didn't know how to express it or tell it to Donna.

_What's that Drake song called? You Only Leave Once?_

_Well YOLO._

He turned to Donna as she was taking in the view of the sky. It was beautiful. She was beautiful.

He put his left hand on her shoulder and right hand on her waist which made her raise an eyebrow. He spun her and dipped her in a way that made her give a small yelp. He leaned forward whispering the words,"I love you" in her ear making her eyes widen before he locked lips with hers. When they both finally gasped for, Donna whispered the the words," I love you too" in his ear which made him cheer.

That Valentines day was the Best day ever for Garfield and Wally.

**•••**

**Wow, to tired for grammar. Will double check later. :)**


End file.
